The Marching Gundams
by MistressDorothy
Summary: The idea behind the story and the characters involved.. The gundam guys and girls go to band camp..
1. Default Chapter Title

**Prologue**  
  
After all the fighting and adventures the gundam pilots and the girls have now decided to join a marching band. Will they make it through the tedicous days of band camp? Will their be any relationships going on? What kind of fun is in store for the group?  
  
**Characters**   
Quatre  
Heero  
Trowa  
Wufei  
Duo  
Hilde  
Relena  
Dorothy  
Sally Po  
Catherine  
* Other characters may have small appearances*  
  
Author Notes: This is my first Online Gundam Wing Story.. I hope this works out well.. I'll be posting a little of it soon! :) Until then stay tuned...  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The sunlight poured down on the hot pavement of the school. Today was  
the first day of marching band for the guys. For weeks they had talked constantly   
rambling about how easy this would be. Little did they know what they had gotten   
themselve into. At 7 am band members began to show. Quatre of course was the  
first one there. He had polished his clarinet all night, practicing the music till  
he could play it from memory right away.   
  
"I love you .. There is nobody but you.. We'll maybe my violin", Quatre said stroking the   
clarinet with a polishing cloth.   
  
Right about there Dorothy came in and she fell to the ground laughing forgetting about her saxaphone  
being in her hand.   
  
Quatre turned not finding it funny. "You heard me talking to my clarinet didn't you..", he asked   
sheepishly.  
  
She laughed. "Sure did..Since you talk to it does it have a name?", she asked.  
  
His face turned bright red.. he wasn't about to tell her his clarinet's name.   
He just kind of looked at her. "Umm.. What name?"  
  
She shrugged. "Whatever" and went to put together her saxaphone.   
  
After a few minutes everyone had showed up out of the gang but Duo and Hilde.  
  
'Late as usual..', Heero thought as he took his place.  
  
The band director walked through the room and announced. "5 minutes be in the  
parking lot..with your instruments.." and he walked out the door.  
  
All of the little group formed and began walking.  
  
"Hey Heero.. ", Relena smiled as she held a bright yellow flag in her hands.  
  
"Hey Relena..", Heero shrugged as he carried his Trumpet in his left hand.  
  
The two exchange glances and they become silent.   
  
Meanwhile behind him Trowa, Quatre, and Dorothy were having a heated discussion.  
  
"So.. what do you think about the show?",Trowa asked.  
  
"I think it's going to interesting.. I can't believe we are doing a anime show..", Dorothy said.  
  
"I can't believe who the soloist in it are..", Quatre said.  
  
At the point Heero turned around and said about the exact same time as Dorothy "What's the supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just.. Me and Dorothy having this Duet thing in the 2nd song.. just seems a little weird.. speaking of   
which during lunch we are working together", he said laughing.  
  
"Ugh.. spending Lunch with 'you'",she mumbled.  
  
"Yes..",he said.  
  
"What about me though..",Heero said.  
  
'Yeah.. What about him",Relena said turning around and gracefully accidently smacking Heero in the  
head with her flag.   
  
Heero wailed in pain. "What was that for?",he asked.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Anyways what I meant was. I didn't think you were all that into your trumpet Heero...   
I'm a little shocked..that's all but I bet you do good", Quatre laughed.  
  
They all reach the parking lot lined off with blue lines.   
  
"Band Ten Hut", the Band Director calls out.  
  
It confused them but they all realize what he means when all the other people go  
to attention.  
  
  
  
** How will they handle marching? How will the Heero's solo work out? Will Dorothy and  
Quatre make it through a lunch without killing each other as they work on their duet?  
The answers to these questions will be answered next time ..**  
  
  
Authors Notes: Chapter 2 will be out soon.. I promise stay tuned.. and trust me  
it will get better.. Just wait and see.. :) 


	3. Default Chapter Title

They were all forced into a basics formation and forced to practice  
stuff they would have thought of as easy or so you would think.   
  
"Band Ten Hut"  
  
They all went to attention once again shutting their rambling mouths.   
  
"Band Right Face"  
  
They all were suppose to do a right face. Trowa turned left and snickers could be heard.  
  
"Band left face"  
  
Trowa turned right. Again snickers could be heard. Trowa was having a hard time keeping his  
composure.  
  
"Band about face"   
  
Trowa turned attempted an about face and feel down. At that Heero himself cracked up and   
said outloud "You need a marching tutor.. ya sorry loser..you don't even know right from left"  
At that Trowa left attention and went running through the formation and punches Heero.  
Of course the band director got angry as the one punch led to a fight right there  
in the blazing hot sun. Everyone was dieing laughing as they watched except Catherine and Relena  
who watched from were the colorguard were practicing with their flags.   
  
"Heero..",Relena whined.  
  
  
After a few the fight was broke up and they went back to practicing basics. Then after everything   
new had been taught they decided to play a game of drill down. The object of the game is to see  
who can last the longest without screwing up.  
  
"Band Ten Hut", the director called.  
  
Everyone went to attention except a late Duo and Hilde just now arriving. They just looked shrugged and  
went to the sidelines and stood at parade rest and watched the game.  
  
After a few moves Heero, Trowa, and Wufei were out of the game standing with Duo and Hilde.  
  
The game was going quickly and shortly all that remained was Sally Po, Quatre, and Dorothy.  
  
Complicated moves were being done by now.  
  
"Don't be beat by women Quatre.. Especially those two..", Wufei cheered from the sidelines before being hushed.  
  
His voice was enough to distract Sally Po who immediatly went over to the sidelines to go to parade rest but first  
gently smacked Wufei in the back of the head.  
  
"The injustice..", he wimpered.  
  
Now it was down to Quatre and Dorothy. Quatre was actually a very good marcher. He had concentation and he knew how to tune  
them all out. However Dorothy for some reason was a better marcher. They marched keeping the same pace on every move.  
Almost for 5 minutes they went alone.. and everyone stood silently watching them.  
  
Finally on one move Quatre tripped on a rock and fell to the ground.   
  
Dorothy was the winner.  
  
He congratulated her and gave her a quick hug before blushing and turning away.  
  
"Congratulations Dorothy. Now your a winner.. ",he laughs, "..Just like me.." He was trying to be funny.  
  
She raised an eyebrow and let out a small smirk.  
  
"Okay.. Guys.. You've all worked very hard this morning.. Time for lunch.. Have fun.. and be careful..",  
the band director said before handing it over to the drum majors.  
  
"Band ten hut", the Drum Majors called out.  
  
Everyone went to attention.  
  
"Band Parade rest", they called out.  
  
Everyone went to parade rest.  
  
"Band Ten Hut"  
  
Everyone returned to attention and screamed,"Pride"   
  
Finally the Drum Majors said , "Band Dismissed"  
  
Everyone screamed , "Go Gundam Band"  
  
Then they all began to head back to the band room..  
  
  
** What is going to happen next? Will lunch have any interesting events?   
Is Trowa still mad at Heero? **  
  
Authors Notes:   
Okay that was part 2. *smile* Hope you enjoyed it. Part 3 coming very  
soon..  
  
To DiDi - Thanks for reading! :) I know I feel bad for Heero to.. I'll pick  
on someone else soon.. I'm just having so much fun bruising up Heero..lol..  
Anyways thanks! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing nor Gundam Wing Character. Nor do I own  
marching band..or anything much I say. However I do own this story. I wrote it.  
LOL. Anways you know how it goes.. I've meant to put this on all the chapter but  
I haven't so I feel bad. Anyways enjoy!:)  
  
~~~  
As they walk back to the band room.   
  
Trowa and Heero are giving each other the evil eye still angry about earlier  
and the fighting.  
  
Relena and Catherine are twirling their little flags as they walk occasionally  
hitting someone close by's head.  
  
Wufei and Sally are discussing where they are going to go for lunch.  
  
"I say we go to KFC. I want some breasts..", Wufei says getting some odd looks from  
people.  
  
"You mean Chicken breasts right ..",Sally says.  
  
"Yes!I don't want to be a weak women.. I don't do crossdressing..",Wufei   
says.  
  
Hilde and Duo jump into the conversation.   
  
"Can we come too?", they said about the time.  
  
Sally and Wufei exchange glances then nod.  
  
"Yeah..", Sally said.  
  
At that everyone but Quatre and Dorothy jumped in wanting to go. Quatre and Dorothy  
already agreed to go off and practice on their duet. They all were going to go to KFC.  
  
They went to the bandroom put up their instruments and headed out. (with the exception of Quatre  
and Dorothy)  
  
** What will happen at KFC? What will happen between Dorothy and Quatre?**  
  
Authors notes: This is a shorter chapter because I decided to do the KFC scene and  
the 'DC x QW scene' in the next chapter.  
  
Thanks if you are actually reading this! I love you guys! :)  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing nor Gundam Wing Character. Nor do I own  
marching band..or anything much I say. However I do own this story. I wrote it.  
LOL. Anways you know how it goes.. I've meant to put this on all the chapter but  
I haven't so I feel bad. Anyways enjoy!:)  
  
In the band room, Dorothy and Quatre find their way around the room wondering   
where they should go to practice. They notice the band closet unlocked so grab   
some stands two chairs and go to work on it.   
  
"Soo.. Where would you like to start?", Quatre asked fumbling through the   
music almost nervously.  
  
"Umm.. how about here..",she says pointing toward measure 14.   
  
Quatre nods bringing his clarinet to his mouth and she does the same but with  
her saxaphone.   
  
"1..2..1...2..3.4",Quatre says counting off.  
  
They start playing their solo in the second song of the show. "Tuxedo Mirage"  
The first time through goes very well.  
  
"That was great.. I had no idea you were such a.. a .. talented musician .. along with  
marcher..", Quatre said.  
  
"I'm full of suprises aren't I..", she said.  
  
The exchanged glances and then looked away really quickly.  
  
"Uh.. Let's do this a few more times just for perfection.. ya know..",he says.  
  
They play it again a few more times.  
  
"Soo.. we still have 30 minutes left in our lunch break .. What would you like  
to do?", Dorothy asked.  
  
Quatre looks at her then the closed door and can't old back the evil grin the  
appears on his face."I've been around the guys... a little way to much.. ", he says.   
'They perverted my mind',he added but only as a thought to himself.  
  
Dorothy gave him a strange look but then laughed. "Uhh.. What do you mean by  
that?"  
  
Quatre smiled then jerked her over kissing her.   
  
Dorothy gasped as she pulled away. "What was that for.. That wasn't what you  
were thinking was it?!",she said.  
  
Quatre looks down suprised he had actually had the guts to put a move on Dorothy.  
Especially since he knew she could literally hurt him.  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile..   
  
With Relena,Heero,Wufei,Sally,Duo,Hilde,Trowa,and Catherine they were at KFC.  
They had ordered a big order of chicken.   
  
"I want this breast..", Duo said reaching into the bucket.  
  
"Well this one is mine", Wufei said fighting with Duo over the Chicken.  
  
Everyone cracked up as an old man walked past them giving them all strange looks.  
  
They conversed as they ate.   
  
"Hey Trowa..", Heero said.  
  
"What?!",Trowa said.  
  
"Ya still made?",Heero asked.  
  
"....",Trowa said giving him a glare.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes..What can I do to stop you from being so pissed.  
I'm sorry.. didn't mean to insult you.. It just comes so easily", Heero said.  
  
"Okay.. Mister Pefect Soldier.. You have to get on the table and do a little   
'show' for ladies..", Trowa said almost seriously.  
  
Wufei and Duo snickered.  
  
The girls stared at Heero expectantly.  
  
Heero gave a death glare to everyone and mumbled some curses but climbed on the table  
and started dancing around.   
  
Duo whispered something to Hilde. Hilde whispered it to Relena and Relena  
to Sally. The 3 jumped out of their seats and ripped Heero's shirt off.  
  
"This wasn't part of the deal..", he whines as he get off the table embarrassed.  
  
They all laugh then eat the rest of the meal is practical silence before deciding to head back  
to check on 'poor' Quatre who was workinh with Dorothy.  
  
**  
  
  
Dorothy and Quatre have found themselves in a makeout session in the band closet.  
Occasionally talking.   
  
As they get back they hear weird noises coming from the band closet.  
  
"What the fuck!?",Duo says curiously.  
  
They all follow him slowly walking over to the door.  
  
"We shouldn't intrude.. We don't know what it is..", Relena said.  
  
"Shut up", they all said toward Relena.  
  
Heero kicked the door open and they all gasp seeing Dorothy and Quatre   
embracing each other and kissing.   
  
Dorothy hears the noise and opens her eyes and sees them. Pulls away from him   
and immediatly looks at them turning redder by the minute.  
  
Quatre curious why she stopped kissing him looks over to see his friends  
all just kind of staring.  
  
"Uhh.. Did we miss something?", Hilde laughed.  
  
"Yeah.. Uh.. That doesn't look like practicing to me..", Duo says. He coughs then continues  
"Atleast at your instruments"  
  
"Uh..It.. Uh.. We.. Uh.. We got bored and we..uh.. take it from there Dorothy",Quatre said.  
  
"We ended up kissing.. that's all.. No big shocker..",she said.  
  
They all laughed except Dorothy and Quatre.  
  
"No big shocker.. You almost killed the guy once.. You two hooking up is not  
possible..", Trowa said.  
  
"Shut up Trowa.. You may be my best friend.. but you don't know everything about  
me.. ", Quatre manages to get out.  
  
"What do I not know?",Trowa asked.  
  
"Umm.. like the fact..I always knew she was a good person.. It's not her fault she  
stabbed me.. People do crazy things during wars..", Quatre said.  
  
"Ohh..",Trowa says.  
  
Everyone else just kind of stares especially when Quatre reaches for Dorothy's hand.  
  
"Soo.. You guys are together??", Heero asked.  
  
"You don't need a weak woman..", Wufei said.  
  
"Yeah.. If she'll have me", Quatre smiled.  
  
Dorothy nods to say 'yes'.  
  
"Someone finally joining the dating circle.. Now it's me and Hilde and you and Dorothy..  
Hey Heero when are you going to make a move on Relena. And Wufei when is your and Sally's  
wedding?", Duo asks.  
  
Hilde smacks him it the back of the head with her drum mallet that was in her back pocket.  
"DUO!"  
  
Relena and Heero exchange glances and turn away looking red from Duo's little  
comment.  
  
Wufei gets mad. "Me never.. No.. Not me and Sally..Women are too weak"  
  
"Well if there isn't women then what is there Wufei..", Sally says.  
  
Wufei rolls his eyes. "Not the way I meant it. "  
  
They hear a call "5 minutes till music rehearsal.. in the band room.."  
  
  
** What is to come??**  
  
  
Authors notes: Okay well.. That was a long chapter.. As sad as this is the   
thing about KFC is a inside band joke at my school.. We really did have a guy  
get his shirt.. plus one he borrowed from a friend.. plus one he borrowed from  
another friend.. ripped off of him.. and we have a few stories about the band  
closet to.. Uhh.. It's only practically purpose.. 'The makeout room'..  
Anyways.. Back to working on the next chapter..  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing nor Gundam Wing Character. Nor do I own  
marching band..or anything much I say. However I do own this story. I wrote it.  
LOL. Anways you know how it goes.. I've meant to put this on all the chapter but  
I haven't so I feel bad. Anyways enjoy!:)  
  
~~~  
  
They all headed back pulling out there instruments in Quatre and Dorothy's case making  
a quick grab.   
  
During the rehearsal indoors for music... (Note:Relena and Catherine are out of the room but with Colorguard working on stuff)  
  
Trowa was buzy showing off on flute. The fact he was one of the quieter ones of his friends didn't stop  
him from bragging constantly about his flute playing skills. The truth be known he was really a good flute  
but he had some 'gay' jokes surrounding him because he was a guy flute. He started to have a conversation with one  
of the flutes in his section.  
  
"Hey!", the flute girl said.  
  
"...Hi..", Trowa said.  
  
"Are you gay? I mean .. not to say all guys who play flute are gay or anything.. but there  
is this rumor circulating.. "  
  
"Uhh.. No! I'm very straight.. "  
  
"Oh. Well.. Guess what?"  
  
"What..", Trowa said almost sarcastically.  
  
"I get to be be first chair in GCYO. ", she bragged  
  
"What's GCYO?!", Trowa said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Gundam Central Youth Orchestra", she said.  
  
"Ohh..",Trowa said.  
  
"I play so well.. Well I only have 2nd chair on flute.. I have 1st on piccilo..", she bragged.  
  
"Shut up! ",he said wishing he had brought some duke tape.  
  
--  
  
Quatre sat in first chair in the clarinet section. However he constantly looked back to see Dorothy who was a few seats to the right and left   
of him.   
  
He looked back and smiled.  
  
She smiled.  
  
He waved.  
  
She waved back.  
  
He blew a kiss at her.  
  
She did the same.  
  
Heero noticed the two and nearly gagged in between songs. He picked up a bottle  
of valve oil that was empty and threw it from the third row hitting Quatre in the head.  
  
At that Quatre searched around wondering who had through this at him.  
  
'Dammit Heero!What?', he scrambled on a piece of paper he happened to have in his folder and threw  
it toward Heero.  
  
Heero opened it and read it.  
  
'Stop being sooo.. ugh.. Just don't even look at Dorothy one more time.. or I'll go get my gun   
and shoot you', he wrote back and threw it at him.  
  
At this time Dorothy noticed it and caught it midair.   
  
She read it and laughed. Then borrowed a pencil from Sally Po who's section started right next to her.  
'Heero.. Stop being so jealous.. Be happy for Quatre..', she wrote and flung it back at him.  
  
Heero laughed then opened it and rolled his eyes.'Don't make me laugh ..Dorothy',he wrote.  
  
Dorothy caught it she read it and balled his fists in a angry way.  
  
Heero got scared.  
  
Quatre looked at her. She threw it at him. He read it and he then wrote to both Dorothy and Heero.  
"Dorothy babe.. Don't let that asshole get to ya .. As for you Heero .. leave my girlfriend alone..',he   
said throwing it toward Dorothy.   
  
Dorothy read it and smiled.Then handed it to Heero.  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
  
--  
  
Wufei was getting screamed at by the band director.  
  
"Why can't you keep a steady beat? We cannot go on in this piece until you  
get this right.."  
  
Hilde snickered. "Yeah.. Wufei let me show you.."  
  
Hilde shows him what to do.  
  
Wufei trys to do it but screws up again.  
  
"Damned Weak woman.. The injustice of it.. ", he said outloud then getting snickers  
from the whole room.  
  
Sally turned and laughed at him.  
  
Wufei sank disappointed that he had managed to make a fool out of himself.  
  
  
---  
  
Duo was buzy making Trombone jokes with the people near by.  
  
"Hey why are Trombones much better lovers than anyone else in the brass section?"  
  
"I dunno..", said one guy.  
  
"Well.. see.. See some use 3 fingers.. Some use 2.. but we do it in 7 positions..", he   
said cracking up.  
  
He got some weird looks and after a minute they all got it and started laughing.  
  
  
--  
  
They worked on the music for a while longer then were dismissed to a dinner break.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- Some people are lucky enough to have a shooting star. Some people are lucky  
enough to own a million dollars. Some people are lucky enough to be   
famous but NO I am not lucky enough to own Gundam Wing. I only wrote this   
story based off the wonderful TV series characters. Therefor don't sue   
me.. please..  
  
***  
  
It was time for dinner break and everyone was going to go over to Relena's estate and  
take a nice swim along with each a nice meal in the hour they had. They all stood waiting on  
the side of the parking lot waiting for Relena's ride to show up.   
  
"Hey Relena, who is picking us all up?", asked Heero.  
  
"Pagen right..", Dorothy said.  
  
"I'm not sure..", Relena replied.  
  
Everyone gets a sweatdrop.  
  
"Is anyone going to come pick us up?!", asked Duo before being smacked in the   
back of the head with Hilde's drumsticks.  
  
"Girl.. ya trying to give me brain damage.. banging on my head like that..", he whined.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
Right about then a large silver pickup truck pulled up. The windows darkened. The window rolled down.  
  
"Hey sis. How was your first day?", Zechs said appearing behind him popping up Noin.  
  
"Okay.. I guess.. you'll never guess who.. ", she says stopping mid-sentence to see Zechs laughing  
already seeing Dorothy and Quatre practically glued together.  
  
".. That's the Dorothy I know and love..", laughed Zechs.  
  
Dorothy smiled and turns seeing her deceased cousins best friend.   
  
"Zechs!", she said walking up to car dropping what she was doing with Quatre and  
hugging him.  
  
There is silence.   
  
"Hello..", everyone else managed to get.  
  
"Okay .. well everyone get in the back of the truck.. So we can get going to the estate..",  
he said.  
  
They all climbed into the back. It was a windy day. Not really all that cloudy but as they began to  
ride it began to rain getting harder by the minute.  
  
Dorothy is being sheltered from the rain by Quatre who had his weatherproof jacket in his bookbag so he uses it.  
  
Relena is getting poured down on as she looked at Heero. Heero looks back as he himself gets drenched.  
  
"Are you wet? .. ", Heero asked.  
  
"Yeah..", Relena said. 'You're real nice.. why can't you shelter me like Quatre is to Dorothy..   
That is sooooo sweet..',she thought to herself.  
  
"Okay.. Just checking..", Heero said.  
  
  
Trowa's and Catherine's clothes just happened to be water resistant. They got  
some evil eyes from their friends because they almost entirely were dry.   
  
"The injustice..",Wufei said.  
  
"What?", Trowa said.  
  
"I think it's cuz we're dry.."  
  
"Oh..", Trowa said.  
  
Wufei pouted.  
  
Sally laughed.  
  
After a long 15 minute ride they arrived at Relena's estate.  
  
  
** What will happen at Relena's house? Will it stop raining? Will Wufei ever  
learn to stop ranting about injustice? **  
  
Authors notes: Okay there ya go! Another part of my first online fanfic for Gundam Wing..  
*smile* Thanks to everyone that's reading it.. Also some notes.. I have..  
  
* I have Quatre with Dorothy and not with Trowa for several reasons.   
A) I personally think he's adorable with Dorothy. (no biase there..j/k)  
B) I see the eerie connection between the two.  
C) I think personally Trowa and Quatre are just like really good best friends.  
I love my best friends too but it doesn't mean I want to date them ....lol  
D) I just prefer Quatre and Dorothy to that of the Yaoi and Trowa and   
him being together..   
E) At my school we have nicknames I am Dorothy.. Okay.. My favorite Gundam pilot  
is Quatre.. 'Nuff said  
  
So there! Okay forgive me for that.. just had to put some thoughts on that..LOL  
  
* I did the whole GCYO thing because I play flute and there is this girl in   
my section who is constantly bugging me talking about GCYO .. GCYO.. She just   
happens to like Gundam Wing to.. (She's our Lady Une.. in our nicknames)  
so I decided to make fun of her in my fanfic.. Anyways.. LOL..  
  
* Thanks for reading.. keep reading.. I'll be posting another part soon..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer- Some people are lucky enough to have a shooting star. Some people are lucky  
enough to own a million dollars. Some people are lucky enough to be   
famous but NO I am not lucky enough to own Gundam Wing. I only wrote this   
story based off the wonderful TV series characters. Therefor don't sue   
me.. please..  
  
They went inside Relena's estate. Pagan appeared delivering towels   
to everyone. Zechs and Noin had by now wondered off away from them.   
  
Quatre took the towel and seeing it was huge not only wrapped it around himself  
but Dorothy as well. It was a good excuse to cuddle her and no one would say anything.  
  
Relena shivered wrapping her towel around herself.   
  
"We need a fire in here.." , she complained..  
  
"The god of death can do anything", Duo laughed.  
  
"Good.. then go grab so wood from over there and start a fire in that fireplace", Relena  
said.  
  
Duo flinched. "I got tricked didn't I?", he mumbled as he started the fire.  
  
Heero was buzy pacing around the room making Wufei gawk at him.  
  
"Stop pacing.. That's annoying..", Wufei said.  
  
"I have to agree.. Stop It!", Sally added.  
  
Heero gave his famous death glare and just sat down.  
  
Trowa had been buzy reading a book he had found when the first got there.  
He was so into it he began to space out.  
  
Catherine had to fall asleep.  
  
Pagan returns with a tray full of goodys for the group.  
  
Almost everyone who is awake jumps into it to get some of it's food.  
  
Out of nowhere Relena decided to talk to Dorothy she turned to where her and Quatre had been  
only 2 seconds ago.  
  
"Where are they?!", she said shocked to see nobody there and she scanned the room.  
  
"What do you mean,where are they?", Heero asked looking over her shoulder.  
  
"Dorothy.. Quatre... They're not here..", Relena said.  
  
"Get Um.. Go Quatre..", Duo cheered with his initial thoughts.. Hereby being smacking  
in the head by everyone.  
  
" Do you think we should look for them?", asked Trowa looking up from his book.  
  
"No.. Come get real.. If you were Quatre and you had the golden moment wouldn't  
you take it.. I for one would.. Leave the boy alone.. If he wants to make out.. ", he says with  
a cough, "Then let him where ever cause if they were here.. You guys would be critizing them..",  
Duo says.  
  
"I have to agree with Duo..", Hilde said.  
  
"What no slap in the back of the head?", Duo whines.  
  
"Aww.. The injustice.. ", Wufei says.  
  
They sigh and decide just to stay here. As they hang out and eat they have fun but time quickly passes  
and it's time to be headed back for the last couple of hours of marching band for the day.  
However, Quatre and Dorothy aren't back.  
  
"I'm really beginning to get worried..", Relena says.  
  
"Don't be worried..Relena..", Heero says almost sensitively as he places a hand  
on her shoulder.   
  
Everyone raises an eyebrow.  
  
" Well.. We gotta be getting back to the school.. Question is where are they?", Trowa said with a hint of  
annoyance toward his best friend and the friends girlfriend.  
  
Right about then Dorothy and Quatre walked back into the room.  
  
"Right here..", Quatre said.  
  
The whole group turned around to see them standing there. Both crimson red.  
  
"Where have you been?", asked Relena.  
  
"Yeah..", said Heero.  
  
"Was I right?", asked Duo.  
  
"Hold up!Hold up! We had decided to take a stroll around the palace.. ", Dorothy said.  
  
"So.. that's what you crazy kids call it now days..", Zechs says entering again.  
  
Everyone else laughed but Quatre wanted to pounce him for that comment.   
  
"No.. seriously... we just walked around the palace talking.. ", Quatre said calmly.  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I hate to spoil your sick fantasies but he's completely right.. Mister Winner here.. is  
a perfect gentleman..", Dorothy laughed.  
  
Everyone else shrugged.  
  
"Well.. we don't appreciate you kidnapping our Quatre like that..", Trowa said.  
  
"She didn't kidnap me.. I asked her to walk with me Tro-", said Quatre before being silenced.  
  
"Stay out of this..", Trowa said.  
  
"Uh-Oh", Duo laughed.  
  
"Listen you queer.. I care very much so for Quatre and you are not going to use your pathetic   
excuse of a best friendship to ruin my relationship with him. I know I have my indiscresions   
about the past but who doesn't.. ", Dorothy said in a pissed mood before Quatre covered her mouth  
with his hand.  
  
"Atleast I've not got those eyebrows.. and you know what I'm not gay. I really am not. So get   
over yourself miss ex obsession over Heero Yuy and Zechs Marquise, Catalonia. I know all about those  
pictures you used to keep with you of Heero.. I know all about it.. and who doesn't know about  
you and Zechs.. The sad thing is you probally could have had him if you weren't  
jailbait..", Trowa said before getting kicked by Zechs.  
  
Everyone exchanged confused glances especially Noin who was Zech's Fiancee.  
  
"Don't talk like that about Dorothy...She is just like my little sister.. She was my best friends cousin..   
and I didn't have my baby sister Relena around..No body picks on Dorothy just like Relena or I'll hurt you  
in Treize's honor..", Zechs said.  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes but had to say something as he continued to hold Dorothy back and kept her mouth shut.  
  
"Is this true .. about you obsessing over Heero?", asked Quatre.  
  
Dorothy shamefully nods.   
  
Heero couldn't help but let a devious smile and a short lived laugh.  
  
Everyone looked at him wondering what that was about but quickly turned back.  
  
"Well.. that's the past right?", Quatre said looking at her.  
  
She nods again.  
  
He hugs her and drops his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Noo.. you can't trust that bitch!", Trowa whined.  
  
"I'm not listening to you Trowa..", Quatre said before he kissed Dorothy.  
  
"Dammit!", Trowa said.  
  
" I hate to break off this terribly romantic moment but we are all going to be  
late if we don't leave this instant", Relena said.  
  
"Your right..", Dorothy said.  
  
They all head back outside where the rain has finally stopped. They get back in  
Zechs truck and they begin to head back.  
  
** Will Trowa attack Dorothy when Quatre isn't around? What was Heero's devious smile about?  
What will the last hours of the marching band day be like?**   
  
Authors notes:  
Thanks for all the reviews peeps! :) Umm.. This chapter doesn't have much to do with  
marching band.. but It was cute.. You know how flutes and saxaphones fight.. Well I think  
Trowa and Dorothy do some justice there.. Anyways.. Keep reading.. Another chapter will be out   
later. 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer- Some people are lucky enough to have a shooting star. Some people are lucky  
enough to own a million dollars. Some people are lucky enough to be   
famous but NO I am not lucky enough to own Gundam Wing. I only wrote this   
story based off the wonderful TV series characters. Therefor don't sue   
me.. please..   
  
*****  
  
After a long truck ride in almost silence they all finally began to talk.   
Quatre was sick of seeing the two people who meant the most to him hating   
each other.  
  
"Listen.. Trowa.. I am sorry if you don't like Dorothy. I really am. I'm sorry if you .. Dorothy  
don't like Trowa but I want you to get along for me.. You don't have to talk, look at each other,  
or anything.. just don't say anything bad about each other, " Quatre says.  
  
Trowa nods but sends Dorothy a hateful look.  
  
She scowls and sighs and nods as well.  
  
"Please.. My best buddie and my sweetie.. You should really try to get along..", Quatre says and sighs.  
  
The truck comes to a complete halt they all jump out heading to the band room to reclaim their instruments   
and come back out for more basics and a nice march around the track field that was near by.  
  
As the band director calls them all back into a formation and make them do some more basics.   
  
The colorguard head off into a corner of the school to practice their little routine like   
usual.  
  
With the colorguard:  
  
Catherine smiles as she twirls her flag. "Doesn't Heero and my brother look adorable out there  
marching around with the band?", she asks.  
  
Relena sends her a death glare.   
  
"Yes Heero is quite adorable.. He is always.. and yes your brother  
does look adorable too..", she says outloud. 'Just don't get any ideas'  
  
Catherine blinks and says, "Cool... Only a little while left in this rehearsal .. Thank God.."  
  
**  
  
Meanwhile back with the band. The where being forced to march back in forth up and down the parking  
lot.   
  
Quatre was daydreaming as he was marching.  
  
Dorothy was glaring at the body in front of her who just happened to be Trowa and thinking  
how much she really couldn't stand him.  
  
Trowa was marching along thinking Quatre had to be retarded to see out on his friends for  
her.  
  
Hilde and Wufei were on the sidelines working on their drum parts for the third song   
with the pit.  
  
Heero was getting tired. He sighed and wasn't really at a great attention .. or marching  
that great to be exact.   
  
Sally Po was whispering toward Heero to 'roll his feet'.. 'stand at attention'.. etc.  
  
While Duo was getting overheated and mumbled.   
  
"I can't take this anymore" He passed out falling face first on the hot pavement.  
  
It sent everyone in panic.   
  
"Everyone stand at attention" called the band director trying to get every to stay were they were.  
It didn't work very well.  
  
They all gathered around him.   
  
"Duo!!", they all called out.  
  
Hilde by this point had broken away from the percussion racing over to him with a small blue dixie   
cup in her hand.   
  
"Get out of my way!", she screamed.  
  
She got up to him pouring the whole cup on his face. He came to. He was a little scratched up  
and a little confused to where he was.  
  
"How many fingers am I holding up?", asked Heero just standing there.  
  
"2", Duo said.  
  
"Noo..", Quatre said.  
  
"4", Duo said.  
  
"Nope",Trowa said.  
  
"3..I don't know..", Duo whined.  
  
" Duo ..sweetie.. He isn't holding up any fingers", Hilde laughed.  
  
"That was cruel..", Duo said.  
  
"Help him get to the side so he can sit down..", the band director called out.  
  
Duo went to the side laying on a small cot under a little tent.  
  
Everyone else went back to marching. The did the marching and finally were dismissed  
for the night.  
  
They all went and put up their instruments then went sitting on the sidewalk waiting for their  
rides.  
  
The first to be picked up was Dorothy she stood to get in the car. Quatre walked with her   
to say goodnight. Trowa rolled his eyes watching the scene.  
  
"I've had a great day.. besides you and Trowa fighting.. It's been perfect.. I'm glad we have that  
duet then I wouldn't have been able to 'get to know you' ", he smiled giving her a hug.  
  
"I have too.. This band was the best thing that ever happened to me.. I'll miss you", she   
said hugging him back.  
  
They leaned in to kiss each other and the window of the car rolled down.  
  
"Dorothy! If you expect me and Mariemedia to pick you up.. as cute as you and your little  
boyfriend is .. I expect you to be prompt and get in this car..", Lady Une said from behind the   
wheel.  
  
"Ohh.. Hi Lady!..", Quatre said. He gives Dorothy a sweet peck on the  
cheek and she smiles.  
  
"Night Quatre", she said she then get in the car and disappears.  
  
Quatre smiles and goes and sits back. Shortly 40 cars show up.   
  
"Looks like my rides here", he laughs before he races getting in the car.  
  
Hilde, Duo, and Heero get a ride from some older kids to go home.  
  
Pagan comes and get Relena this time.  
  
Sally gives Wufei a ride home  
  
And so ends the first day of band camp..  
  
**What's in store for day 2 of band camp? **  
  
******  
Authors notes:  
Just some notes in reference to some of my reviews..lol..I'd also like to say I am sorry for how short   
this is and how long this is taking for chapters lately. I know this wasn't a great chapter. I am having   
writers block, crappy work scheduling, and some personal family problems right now. I have every intention   
of finishing and writing several other things but I may have some delays in posting for a little while.   
Bear with me! :) Oh I have decided what my next short story is going to be about .. Top Secret .. but  
I do promise.. (if I actually get the beginning of it right) It will show a new side to Quatre..  
muahahaha.. Ok enough of that rambling  
  
These are replies to reviews:  
*Yes I am in band. I play flute. :)  
*At my school Saxaphones and Flutes really don't get along.. It's like bloody murder  
for the two sections to get along.. I was only basing it off my bands section things.  
*Okay for those curious what I have each gundam character playing I made a little list for ya..  
Quatre-Clarinet, Dorothy-Saxophone , Trowa-Flute, Duo-Trombone, Heero- Trumpet, Sally- Mellophone,  
Wufei and Hilde - percussion , and Catherine and Relena are in colorguard.  
*Yes Treize is Dorothy's cousin she mentions her and their usually in reference to  
Zechs or vice versa.. In the series Zechs and Treize were best friends when they were little and  
Dorothy was really close to both to them when she was very young.. or so that's how I've read it..   
saw it.. and interpreted it..  
*Umm.. just couldn't resist the Quatre thingy with the Clarinet @ the very beginning...  
I know people that actually do that.. My friend who plays Tenor Sax does.. :)  
  
Anyways a new chapter will be out soon..or whenever I get up to it.. Sorry my grandfather is in   
stage 4 cancer went to the hospital today in emergency.. My uncle is sucidal.. and he does go through  
with it.. He's tried before.. So my whole life is hectic..  



End file.
